Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (3 - 8 \times 6)) \times 10 $
Answer: $ = (6 + (3 - 48)) \times 10 $ $ = (6 + (-45)) \times 10 $ $ = (6 - 45) \times 10 $ $ = (-39) \times 10 $ $ = -39 \times 10 $ $ = -390 $